


Volleyball Nets

by xyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this, its just so random lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Kageyama gets a kiss from the other side of the volleyball net.





	Volleyball Nets

Kageyama and Oikawa have been dating for months now, deciding to keep quiet on the topic, only a couple people know of the two’s shenanigans.

Karasuno were up against Seijou for a practice match.

Kageyama was not pleased to hear the news, a contrast to his ecstatic boyfriend who didn’t fail to message him a thousand times last night about how excited he was to face the team again, and see Kageyama’s ‘oh, so cute,’ face.

It’s not that Kageyama was opposed to the practice match, not so much. It’s simply the fact that his boyfriend looked too good in his teal jersey paired with such short shorts, it would be considered a sin, that made him despise it.

Kageyama knew for sure that he would be distracted all throughout the match.

—

The first set was about to start, Kageyama positioned in front of the net, face to face with his lover.

“Why so glum Tobio-chan?” Oikawa shot him a dazzling smile which made Kageyama _almost_ fall to his knees.

Kageyama simply gave a scowl in return.

Just as the whistle blew signalling for the game to start, Kageyama felt soft, tender lips press onto his together with the rough texture of the volleyball net.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this work on draft for a couple days now, I just didn’t have the time to write it and uGH it didn’t turn out the way I want again, but it’s fine, I’m also gonna try to write much longer ones later on but for now, this is where I’m at. Ah! I’m getting there guys don’t worry!


End file.
